


Чудак по имени Доктор

by Lyolya_Sh



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyolya_Sh/pseuds/Lyolya_Sh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен сталкивается с чудиком</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чудак по имени Доктор

**Author's Note:**

> Просто болтовня. Доктор после серии s04 e00 Voyage Of The Damned (David Tennant, Kylie Minogue)  
> Написано на ФБ 2013 для команды fandom Deus Ex 2013.  
> Мои благодарности K. Depressnyak, которая это вычитывала.

Адам пробирался по канализационным туннелям. Он благополучно забрал чип из морга, но вот выбираться пришлось по подземным проходам. Оставалось лишь повернуть за угол и взобраться по лестнице до люка, который выходил в ближайшую подворотню.

Крышка оказалась на удивление тяжелой. Имплант показал, что вес слишком большой, что не соответствовало стандартной массе. «Наверное кого– то угораздило притащить мусорный контейнер», – решил Дженсен и рывком толкнул люк вверх. 

Раздался грохот, и Адам наконец– то выбрался на поверхность. 

Оказывается, помехой был не мусорный бак, а большая синяя деревянная будка, которая от толчка накренилась и упала, зацепившись крышей за стену дома. На странной будке значилось слово «Полиция» и Адам напрягся – может, это специально загородили черный выход из здания? Но сирены не было слышно, а конструкция казалась слишком старой. Размышления Дженсена прервал человек, который буквально выпал из будки к его ногам. Парень оказался еще более странным, чем ящик, из которого он появился. На нем был слегка помятые синий костюм, рубашка и кеды. Всколоченные волосы добавляли впечатление, что их владелец долго путешествовал. Довершали облик удивленно распахнутые, наивные глаза. Человек резво подскочил и взволнованно забегал вокруг будки. «Наркоман?» – мелькнуло в голове Дженсена.  
– Ооооо, как же так? Тардис! Надеюсь, ничего не сломалось. 

Адам наблюдал, как чудик внимательно оглядывал ребро, ударившееся о стену. «Видимо, псих». Дженсен взялся за края будки, напрягся и поставил ее ровно вертикально, решив, что таким образом ненормальный быстрее утихомирится. Псих на самом деле замолчал и Адам развернулся к человеку, чтобы извиниться:

– Прошу про… – договорить он не успел. Ненормальный смотрел на него, открыв рот и вытаращив глаза, с выражением ужаса на лице, в руке он держал какую– то ручку, направив ее на Дженсена. «Твою мать!». Адам понял, что легко отделаться не получится – у психа, похоже, обострение.

– Ты робот! Робот! – возмутился человек.

«Ну вот, опять», – простонал про себя Дженсен. Противники аугментаций его и так не жаловали, но тут, судя по всему, совсем тяжелый случай. Но, как ни крути, а психа надо успокоить.

– Я не робот. Это, – он слегка покрутил руками, – только протезы. 

Ненормальный замолчал, видимо, прикидывая что– то у себя в голове, но ручку не убрал.

– А очки?

«Черт, что ж так все неудачно– то?» – Адам скривился, но линзы убрал. Повисла напряженная тишина.

– Я… попал в переделку. И мне заменили конечности и некоторые органы, – постарался внести ясность Дженсен.

– Кажется, тебя это не слишком– то радует, – человек расслабился, убрал ручку в карман и уставился на Адама с любопытством.

– У меня выбора не было. Когда очнулся в больнице, то был уже таким. 

– Но, это же противоречит Межгалактическому Кодексу! – Адам удивленно поднял брови, но комментировать несуществующий закон не стал. 

– У меня в трудовом контракте есть пункт, что при угрозе жизни они могут поставить протезы без моего согласия. Правда, они слегка перестарались, – Адам криво усмехнулся.

– Нда, – псих посмотрел на него с сочувствием, и, снова улыбнувшись, бодро продолжил, – Кстати, меня зовут Доктор!

– Какой доктор? – теперь Адам напрягся. Докторов ему хватило по самое не хочу.

Ситуация отдавала бредовостью.

– Просто Доктор! – сказанное подкрепилось лучезарной, совершенно мальчишеской улыбкой. Уголки губ Адама сами поползли вверх – ненормальный казался по– доброму забавным. 

– Адам Дженсен, – псих в ответ улыбнулся шире. – Как вы здесь оказались?

– Я путешествую. Вот решил заглянуть сюда, посмотреть достопримечательности, – ненормальный засунул руки в карманы брюк и сделал вид, что прогуливается, оглядывая окружающий антураж, а, точнее, глухие стены домов.

– Тогда вы попали в Детройт в очень неудачное время.

– Почему? – псих искренне удивился.

– Беспорядки в городе. На улицах сейчас опасно.

– Не думаю что опаснее, чем на Титанике Макса Каприкорна, – отмахнулся ненормальный и бодрым шагом направился к выходу из проулка. Дженсену ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.

Спустя час Адам так и продолжал прогуливаться по городу в компании чудика. Тот удивленно таращился по сторонам, пугал своей открытой улыбкой мрачных прохожих и говорил, говорил, говорил. Путешествовал он, кажется, очень много, и, видимо, настолько свыкся с жизнью в дороге, что даже машине своей дал имя. Тардис. Ну, а чего еще ждать от психа? Тот болтал, не умолкая, перескакивая с одной темы на другую. Рассказывал про нашествие роботов, потом переключался на правление Людовика Пятнадцатого, причем в таких деталях, словно сам был свидетелем событий. Он спрашивал про протезы, и почему кому– то в голову приходит их ставить. Дженсену пришлось признаться, что он работает в компании, которая их производит, и, к удивлению своему, рассказал про первое нападение, когда погибла Меган, а он попал под нож хирурга. Чудик посмотрел на него сочувствующе и снова улыбнулся. У Адама как– то потеплело на душе от этой улыбки, правда, в следующую минуту пришлось оттаскивать ненормального от пацанов из трущоб, которые охраняли свою территорию. 

Дженсен посмотрел на часы. Прошло почти два часа с тех пор, как он выбрался из люка, уронив будку. Они сделали большой круг по городским улочкам и почти вернулись к месту, где оставили синюю будку. Нужно было связаться с Притчардом и передать ему чип. Но он не мог просто так бросить чудика, который так и норовил забрести в какой– нибудь небезопасный закоулок. 

– Простите. Мне очень жаль, но мне пора идти, а вам действительно надо уезжать из города. Здесь слишком опасно, – Адам ожидал, что ненормальный заупрямится, но тот только грустно улыбнулся. «Вот, снова улыбка. Блаженный, не иначе».

– Хорошо. Если вы так настаиваете.

– Я не смогу сопровождать вас. Меня ждет работа, – Дженсен виновато улыбнулся. Он на самом деле сожалел, что придется расстаться. С ним было удивительно легко, а время пролетело почти незаметно.

Чудик качнулся с носков на пятки и обратно, потом внимательно и серьезно посмотрел на Адама. Дженсену на какое– то мгновение показалось, что человек превратился в… в кого– то другого. Словно время застыло, а он замер, заглянув в глаза… нет, глаз не было, словно он в заглянул в бездну, наполненную бесчисленными звездами и бесконечной тьмой. Но наваждение пропало, едва появившись, а импланты не показали изменений. Чудик снова улыбнулся, прогоняя повисшее напряжение.

– Тогда прощайте, Адам Дженсен. Вряд ли мы еще увидимся. И спасибо, что составили мне компанию.

Адам не рискнул протянуть руку для пожатия и только кивнул головой. Ненормальный развернулся на пятках и бодрым шагом отправился в уже знакомый проулок. Прежде чем скрыться за углом, он развернулся и крикнул:

– Вам еще придется делать выбор. Но я думаю, что вы поступите правильно. Я уверен в этом, – после этой странной фразы он помахал рукой и скрылся из виду.  
Дженсен подождал еще некоторое время – вдруг чудику приспичит вернуться? Потом он внезапно вспомнил, что в том проулке он не видел никакой машины, значит этот ненормальный еще там, и черт знает, как будет выбираться из города. Адам рванул следом. Ни психа, ни синей будки там не наблюдалось. Еще более странным оказалось то, что проулок оказался совершенным тупиком, перекрытым стенами домов с трех сторон. 

Куда делся ненормальный и странная будка – осталось загадкой.

Адам еще раз осмотрел тупик и отправился домой. Его еще ждали Сариф, Притчард и чип.

На душе впервые за последнее время было немного грустно и удивительно легко. Он почему– то был уверен, что с психом все хорошо, а у него самого все будет в порядке, раз даже блаженный сказал, что он справится. Дженсен улыбнулся.

Придя домой, он связался с Фрэнком, и тот, по обыкновению, начал ворчать.

– Что так долго?

– Я почти дома. Встретился тут по дороге с одним забавным чудаком. Его зовут Доктор.


End file.
